This invention relates to an infeed for a catheter of the type which includes a valve element which has an automatically closable passage for sealingly receiving the catheter. The passage opening is formed by slits which are oriented radially outward from the center axis of the circular disk-shaped valve element and which extend substantially axially through the valve element.